Duel!
by Flaming Platinum
Summary: [Drabble Collection] Every character duels, though not always with cards. 4) Vector was not a tea person. 5) Duel Rice was the only way she could aid Yuma. 6) IV couldn't just leave a girl burning in a fire he started.
1. Memories

1) Memories

They weren't his actual brothers, but to V, they were.

He observed them whenever he was able to. Watching them catch butterflies or simply enjoying the scenery around Heartland. They almost felt like a real family, which was what V didn't have, at the moment.

But they brought back memories of when his family was actually a family. Before his dad turned into what he was now. Back when no one cared about Numbers or revenge. Back when everything was just serene.

He only had Kaito and Haruto to thank for those memories that are now alive in his mind. Even if they didn't know.


	2. Aku

2) Aku

Good could not exist without evil.

It only made sense that Yuma and Astral's ultimate weapon had a dark side to it. And it was only triggered when they both found that darkness in their hearts.

Their ultimate weapon to fight off the evil became the ultimate weapon to match the evil, and drive out the good.

To think that Dark ZEXAL was born from Yuma trying to save a friend, something the original ZEXAL would be used for. It only gave the duo a sense of what irony was like.

And the taste of the power that only evil can grant.


	3. Only a Friend

**Just now realized I never mentioned Tetsuo's name in this. But it should be obvious that he's the he.**

* * *

3) Only a Friend

He was a friend to the World Duel Carnival champion. One of the few people who got to know previous enemies well. But still, he was just a friend.

Even though it was him who started the Numbers Club, he didn't feel that important. He didn't own a Number; he didn't see every duel Yuma took part in. He wasn't there for a majority of Yuma's important moments. He was only a mere sometimes-friend.

But it still didn't mean he couldn't help Yuma. They were still friends, weren't they? He found the half of Yuma's necklace after Shark broke it. He figured out how to duel the security bot in the Heartland waste plant so Yuma could get his deck. He was a supporter for all of Yuma's duels.

So there wasn't any way that he wasn't important. He was important, even if he didn't think so at first.


	4. Predictable

**I think I should clarify that these are for the flash bingo challenge on the Yugioh ZEXAL Fanfiction Challenges forum, and these have to be less than 500 words. And I get a prompt every time I get a hit, so there isn't a set person/thing I'll be writing for next time I update.**

* * *

4) Predictable

Tea was extremely boring. It was dull, calm, soothing, _nice._ And Vector wasn't any of that.

It was more for those annoying, girly people, like Mizael. And people who couldn't duel. People who would prefer to sit on the sidelines and watch others duel instead of actually duel.

Tea was also predictable, something Vector hated. What was the fun in knowing everything? What was the fun in watching everything play out the way you wanted it to?

He prefers to be unpredictable. Watch his opponents feel that they got the upper hand, only to crush them afterwards.

The only thing that suited Vector was coffee.


	5. Grandma's Worry

**Okay, what's up with me and pronouns? Well, I don't think Yuma's grandma got a name aside from Oba-san/Grandma, so I guess I had to use pronouns for her. But I should really stop that.**

* * *

5) Grandma's Worry

She wasn't much of a duelist, due to her age, but she did understand her grandson's love for it.

But there wasn't much a grandma like her could do. She could barely keep up with Yuma – with his ramblings about how he's going to win this tournament or how the fate of worlds depended on him – let alone aid him with all that.

But from observing him, there was one thing that she could aid him with, food.

He can't duel on an empty stomach, and he likes her Duel Rice.

They were just riceballs and didn't deserve that special name, but Yuma always called them that. And so she made them, packed with love and care.

They were the only thing she could do to help him.


	6. Rescue

**The she we're talking about here is Rio, by the way.**

* * *

6) Rescue

Just because it was his job to hurt her, doesn't mean that he had to leave her in that fire. It was too cruel to leave a woman burning. Too cruel even for him.

He was somewhat of a softy – being a middle child meant that he had to watch over his younger brother as well – but this didn't cross into that category. It crossed into a completely different one; one involving his humanity.

It was a late decision though, and by the time he got to her, she was unconscious. But that wasn't dead. She still showed signs of living, and it'll only take some specialist and time to cure her, but nothing that was impossible.

With one arm around her, he led her out of the inferno, trying his hardest not to cry.

Despite IV working for someone who might as well have no feelings for nature, there wasn't any way for him to let her die. Not when there was someone out there, concerned for her safety.


End file.
